


Guessing Games

by imaginary_golux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Matchmaking, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Hermione, Ron, and Viktor spend a late evening trying to figure out who Harry might be interested in.Beta by my lovely Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum/Ron Weasley
Comments: 16
Kudos: 134
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Guessing Games

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [By Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733623) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



Ron tucks his hand into Hermione’s as they head down towards the Hogwarts gates and the apparition point. “It’s been six years since Ginny broke up with Harry,” he says. “ _She’s_ got a girlfriend. Harry needs somebody.”

“He seems happy,” Viktor says.

“Well, yeah, nobody’s currently trying to _kill_ him, he’s happy enough,” Ron argues. “But he should have somebody to _love_! Hermione, back me up here.”

“Harry certainly _deserves_ a happy relationship,” Hermione says. “I don’t know that we can make that happen, though. We can’t exactly make someone fall in love with him. I mean, we could, but it would be hideously unethical.”

Viktor chuckles. Ron waves his free hand. “Right, yes, of course, we can’t do _that_ , but you know Harry. He doesn’t notice things unless they’re dangerous. There could be someone who’s already in love with him, and if they didn’t come out and _say_ it, he’d never know! And he might not even know he’s in love with _them_! Merlin, it took him years to figure out he was interested in _Ginny_.”

“He’s gotten a bit better,” Hermione says, and giggles. “But only a bit.”

“It took full year before he realize _we_ are together,” Viktor says, grinning.

“Right!” Ron says. “See? So maybe there’s someone already and he just hasn’t _noticed_!”

“Alright,” Hermione says, and then pauses for a minute as they reach the apparition point and let go for just long enough to _crack_ out of existence and back again down the street from their cozy little house. “Assuming I grant that there could be someone Harry is in love with without having noticed: who?”

Viktor unlocks the door and ushers them in, and Ron goes to grab a bottle of wine and three glasses. Hermione collapses on the couch, patting the cushion beside her on either side, and her boys settle next to her, Viktor looping an arm around her shoulders, Ron pouring them all drinks.

Hermione sips the wine appreciatively - Viktor has good taste and brings home lovely vintages from his travels - and sighs. “Who do _you_ think Harry’s interested in, then?”

“Well,” says Ron thoughtfully, swirling the wine in his glass and looking abstracted - his ‘on a case’ face, which Hermione doesn’t see all that often. Ron is usually pretty good about not bringing his work home. Hermione is _not_ as good at that, but she tries. Viktor sometimes brings his work home...in that he has a broom care kit, and spends every evening making sure his broom is polished and none of the twigs have gotten out of alignment. Which is not quite the same. “During our dinners, Harry mostly talks about his students, but he’s mentioned three people a lot in the last couple of years: Luna, Neville, and opaleye.”

“Malfoy,” Hermione says.

“Yes, I’m ignoring the fact that opaleye is Malfoy,” Ron says, grinning. “Me, I think he’s probably interested in Luna. He’s always so excited when she comes to give a guest lecture - I know he makes time to go and listen to her, even if he has to reschedule classes.”

Hermione hums and sips her wine. “Alright, I’ll grant that’s sweet, but I think if he’s interested in _anyone_ , it’s Neville. They’re always getting together in the evenings to grade things, and I _know_ Harry gets up early on the days Neville’s doing broadsword drills, just so he can watch.”

“Harry’s into _girls_ ,” Ron objects.

“Neville does broadsword drills shirtless,” Hermione says, grinning at the memory of the one time she happened to have come by _very_ early to talk to the Headmistress. Neville grew up _very_ fine.

“Hm,” Viktor says. “ _I_ think is Malfoy. They talk every day, Harry say; and not stop when Harry finds out opaleye is Malfoy. And when they are young, is - how you say - pulling pigtails, yes?”

Hermione giggles. “I _really_ don’t think they were interested in each other when they were young. Although sixth year Harry _was_ sort of obsessed…”

“Because he thought Malfoy was _evil_!” Ron says. “And he was right!”

“He was evil ten years ago,” Hermione says. “He’s a lot less evil now. You’ve said yourself his craftsmanship is superb.”

“Well. Yes.” Ron frowns. “But still, it’s _Malfoy_. I can kinda see Neville, maybe, if Harry’s into guys at _all_ , but _Malfoy_? Come on.”

Hermione shakes her head. “Whoever it is - if there even is anyone - how’s about we just _ask_ Harry next week?”

Ron gives her a mock-disappointed look. “And where’s the fun in _that_ , ‘Mione?”

“Could do something else instead of argue,” Viktor suggests, waggling his eyebrows. Ron goes pink.

“You win,” he says, and puts his wineglass down. “Always said you were a fine tactical thinker. What do you suggest?”

Viktor chuckles and rises, then offers his hands to Hermione and Ron and pulls them to their feet. “First, bedroom,” he says, and leads the way.

**Author's Note:**

> ...It's all of them. And it's going to be Luna's fault when they all end up together, too.


End file.
